


Bladewave: Against the Wall

by maplemooh



Category: Life of the Party (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplemooh/pseuds/maplemooh
Summary: The party finally reaches a town to rest in during their journey. They have to share rooms, and Renard finds himself sharing with Cassian. Renard would rather sleep on the floor, but Cassian has other ideas for the mercenary.





	Bladewave: Against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after Episode 2 aired, and Episode 3 wasn't out yet. So very early on when we know very little about the characters; so apologies if any of this becomes outdated or out of line with the canon universe!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please enjoy.

If Cassian could roll his eyes any harder, they’d live permanently in the back of his head.

It was evening, and they’d finally made it to some podunk town in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Renard had gotten them rooms for the night, but with a town so small, they had to share. Of course the druids had paired up right away. Elyse had shot him a look, then grabbed Astra’s arm and declared the tiefling to be her partner for the night. 

Which left him with Renard.

Cassian well knew what Elyse was up to. She wanted them in the same room together to...work things out. He and Renard didn’t always see eye-to-eye on most matters, and there had been some aggressive behaviour between the two of them. While Cassian respected Renard as a person, he respected little else about the human mercenary, including his fashion choices. Disagreeing with each other had become the bulk of their interactions.

Which was what was happening now. There was one bed in the room, big enough to share. Cassian didn’t mind sharing, and Renard was being stubbornly chivalrous, stating he would rest on the floor.

While Cassian was arguing that there was enough room, and had resorted to the childish tactic of name-calling, he did have an ulterior motive. Sleeping beside - or quite frankly, sleeping with - a very cut human mercenary was quite appealing to him, especially after weeks on the road.

Cassian had, of course, stolen glances at Renard - well, let’s be honest, he stole glances at everyone - while the human was changing, or bathing, or any other time that Renard would inevitably fail to cover his skin, as he was prone to do. Renard was not the one to flaunt his body, which was a shame in Cassian’s opinion, as it was very well built. Instead, Renard seemed to go to great lengths to keep himself covered.

He figured Renard went to great lengths to do a variety of extremely foolish and useless things.

The elven wizard could not keep his biting tongue to himself. Even on the road, he could be almost intolerable in his egotistical nature, and Renard had just about had his fill. He was gritting his teeth through his answers: the floor was perfectly fine, no harder than the dirt outside, like they’d been sleeping on for the past few weeks. 

To him, Cassian was a fine specimen of his race: handsome to a fault, well-dressed, talented in the use of magic. Renard would not deny that Cassian was attractive, and his accent perhaps even more so, but the vitriolic criticism that fell out of his mouth sometimes made Renard want to strangle him.

Why Cassian would not let this go was almost beyond him. He’d already put up with a string of insults, and his anger was building to the point where Renard was failing to push it down and away from the forefront of his mind. He could no longer hear a thing Cassian was saying, only feeling white-hot rage at the sight of his mouth prattling away. Renard had considered walking out to find somewhere else to sleep for the night. It wouldn’t stop the onslaught of insults the next day, where it would become public consumption to their little group. There was no way to exit this situation unscathed.

“Stop being such a prude, Renard,” Cassian had snarled at him, and rolled his golden eyes in frustration. The insult, the tone of voice, the flippant body language, and the curl of distaste on Cassian’s lips...Renard found himself not thinking, but moving. His gloved hands landed heavily on Cassian’s shoulders, shoving the wizard roughly backwards and towards the wall.

Cassian’s face barely had time to look surprised as he stumbled back, hitting the wall with more force than expected, the weight of Renard’s wide hands on the front of his shoulders. The impact knocked the wind out of him for a moment, and he inhaled sharply. A trickle of fear mixed with excitement and attraction ran down Cassian’s spine. His mouth twitched upwards into the smallest hint of a smirk. What would Renard do? Would it be threats? Or something else entirely?

Renard was dizzy with anger. He could feel his face twist under his mask as it moved up on his cheeks as he snarled. His eyebrows knit together, and his eyes were crinkled in rage, contorting the little bit of forehead visible. His breath came rapidly, as his body flushed with adrenaline. Renard held Cassian against the wall for a moment, leaning in studying his face: his golden eyes had gone wide, head tilted back and exposing his neck more than normal. He was also taking smaller, more shallow breaths. His body was tense.

Renard was so close, Cassian could almost make out the colour of his eyes through the metal mesh of the filigree mask.

As quickly as his rage had overtaken him, it drained away and Renard was left mortified with himself for losing control. He let go of Cassian suddenly, stepping back, fingers spread as he brought his hands up, and slowly moving them away and back towards his side. He broke gaze, looking down as shame washed over him, threatening to swallow him whole.

“Cassian, I-”

As he brought his head up, his words were cut short as Cassian wrapped his hands around his jawline, bringing him forward. Cassian’s lips were soft, impossibly soft, on his. The first kiss was full but short - a teaser, testing him. Renard responded to the second kiss, letting his lips be parted obediently by Cassian’s tongue. By the third kiss, Cassian had closed the gap between their bodies and Renard’s hands seemed to have wrapped around his slender waist. The kiss was firm now, long and drawn out, fully formed.

Cassian pulled back slowly from the kiss, and with a satisfied grin, gripped Renard’s shoulders and spun him, getting him up against the wall and putting the dark-skinned elf into control. Renard hit the wall, much more gently that he’d slammed Cassian, and without skipping a beat, their lips were meeting again, Cassian pressing into him. Renard’s arms and settled back around Cassian’s waist, though this time, he held them a bit more tightly.

Renard was dizzy again, this time his mind overloaded as desire flooded it; his thoughts had become thick. He felt fingers snaking up the back of his head and into his hair. The fingers gripped tightly, pulling his head back and with a grin, Cassian started to explore Renard with his tongue; occasionally running his teeth over the curl of an ear, or using his lips to pinch at the skin around the soft skin under the jawline. Renard tried to catch his breath, shuddering at the sensation.

The mercenary was fighting hard not to tighten his grasp on Cassian’s hips and grind into them. Their bodies were already pressed tightly together. He was rock hard, and could feel that Cassian was the same. He felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassment rising in his throat, mostly because then Cassian would know how turned on he was. It was a glimpse past his facade, something he tried so hard to cultivate.

The feeling was forgotten as Cassian was demanding his attention again, nipping at his lips. Renard answered the behaviour, diving in to a kiss as his hands slid lower, tightening around Cassian’s ass. The elf inhaled sharply, and took just a moment for a throaty chuckle, before continuing letting their lips meet, enjoying the sound of wet flesh smacking against each other.

A few kisses later, Cassian leaned back, observing Renard. The wizard wished he could see Renard’s full face, secretly hoping his eyes were rolled back in pleasure. Instead, the human was leaning his head against the wall, panting slightly and swallowing - oh, how Cassian wanted to see him on his knees swallowing instead, a pink flush on his cheeks. Cassian’s slender ears could pick up the pounding of heartbeats, and Renard’s was beating quickly.

Oh yes. Cassian silently thanked Elyse - things would definitely get worked out tonight.

As Renard caught his breath, head lolling against the wall, Cassian slid his hands under the human’s jacket, and with smooth movements, released the leather strap that secured the shoulder pauldrons. Another fluid movement, and the leather pauldrons slid off Renard, and Cassian flung them gently to the floor beside them.

It seemed to have gotten Renard’s attention, bringing him back from his pleasure-induced state of incoherence. Cassian slid his hands down his own body, and unbuckled his belt, letting it swing off his waist and join the pauldrons on the floor. Cassian shuffled back just a step, letting Renard’s hands slide off his hips, secretly glad to have the pressure on his cock released. He would not be reduced to dry humping.

Instead, Cassian removed his blue and green ombre robe, adding it to the pile, leaving him in just his leather chestpiece, tunic, and trousers. His movements to take his armour off were deliberate, his eyes flicking up to study Renard’s face. He lapped up the look of enjoyment - on the parts that Cassian could see, at least - and let it feed his ego.

The leather chest piece was added to the pile.

Renard couldn’t help but inhale as Cassian stripped off his tunic, revealing his physique underneath. He was an extraordinary creature, lithe and well-muscled. The light in the room only highlighted the sharp, chiseled edges of his body, which he was obviously more than happy to show off as he removed his tunic slowly. 

Cassian sauntered back to Renard, letting his hips sway as he held out the tunic, dropping it to the floor. Even with his loose harem-style trousers, there was an unmistakable tent in the front of them; he did not try to hide it as he leaned in to Renard, “Let’s get you out of this, mmm?”

Renard’s heart started beating faster when he was confronted with the idea of...stripping...in front of Cassian. His lips parted for a moment as he hesitated; he blinked behind his mask in minor frustration at how...off-kilter he felt. He was used to being in charge of his faculties, and he was dealing with a body that had gone rogue on him, begging to be satisfied. Not only that, but by the one person Renard had never entertained a serious thought for. He wanted to just grab Cassian, crush their lips together, feel the elf’s skin on his skin...but, there was a jacket and chainmail in the way…

The thought of having his skin exposed, of being so vulnerable in that way, made this experience real; that it was happening and not some rage-induced hallucination.

Cassian let his bemused smirk play on his face for a moment. He found Renard’s hesitation to be mildly irritating, and slightly endearing at the same time. Mortals always seemed to hesitate around these ideas, of desire, sex and love, while those who had extended lifespans knew that both were fleeting and did not deserve the gravity put on their acts. Lovers came and went, like the ebb and flow of the ocean through the tide cycles. Mortals, however, always saw only one wave from that ocean: making it seem like a wave which would soak you to the bone, was actually so small it would barely wet the toe of a boot.

“Relax, Renard,” Cassian purred, as his fingers deftly undid the shiny buttons of the mercenary’s jacket. His ears could pick up Renard’s heartbeat slowing down slightly - good. Cassian liked the submissiveness. 

Cassian pushed the fabric of the leather coat back, and Renard wriggled out while the wizard observed, a smug look of satisfaction on his face. The human’s ears burned, and he hoped that Cassian would mistake it for the general flush from the heat of the moment - the uncomfortable body language did not escape the elf, but he enjoyed watching Renard squirm, even more so in a bedroom setting.

Cassian liked to be in control, and he was already the prima donna in tonight’s performance

He watched as Renard sheepishly wrapped his fingers around the bottom hem of both his chainmail and fitted undershirt, lifting it up to expose his trim midsection, his ab muscles rippling with the movement. He smiled a bit wider as Renard started the lift over his head, exposing his pecs and showing a smattering of freckles across his sternum and shoulders. At the right moment, when the shirts were off but still in Renard’s hands, his arms above his head, Cassian stepped close, using his forearm to pin the human in place. He quickly tossed the clothes aside, it landed in a heap with a tinkling sound.

Renard squirmed under him, opening his mouth in protest, however Cassian used his free hand to grab his chin. With a very smug smirk playing on his lips, Cassian pulled Renard in for another kiss, his tongue delving deep, their chests pressing together. Renard could feel Cassian’s cock through his trousers as the elf ground their hips together.

It was almost enough to send Renard over the edge as his mind became thick again with pleasure. Renard didn’t know how Cassian had the strength to hold him against the wall, but fuck, it was hot. His desire was reaching a fever pitch as he returned kisses, shivers running up and down his spine. Cassian would turn his head, giving him a moment to breath, biting and licking at his neck. He strained against the wizard, a gravelly whine escaping his throat, desperate now for more.

Cassian pulled back, feeling quite pleased with himself. He’d been able to work Renard up so well; one of the bonuses from already having a hundred years of practice under his belt. He took his weight off Renard, who dropped his arms and gave them a little shake - yes, Cassian liked those biceps. Very nice. He drank in Renard for a moment: the broad shoulders, the pale skin dusted with amber freckles, the hair stuck to the sweat of his brow.

The chest. The abs. The treasure trail of hair down and into a pair of trousers that were barely containing a slick cock.

Renard was doing the same thing Cassian. The elf was tall and slender, his shoulders a bit more narrow. His cheek bones weren’t the only thing on his body that was chiseled: every time he moved, a different muscle would appear, highlighted by the soft glow of candles in the room. His eyes followed the deep grooves on the sides of his body, which ran over his hips and disappeared under his trousers, nary a hair in sight. 

Renard had previously thought the liquid way in which the wizard moved was a visual illusion, a result of the colouration of, or enchantment on his long coat. He’d been wrong: Cassian just moved that way. He was captivating, like a waterfall of silk.

Like the first time they met, Renard was struck by his eyes. A vibrant, light honey colour and surrounded by a rim of chocolate brown, most unlike he’d ever seen before. Those eyes beckoned him over as Cassian took his hand, releasing his back from the wall.

Cassian led Renard the few steps over to the bed, maintaining what eye contact he could. Cassian focused intently on the black mesh of the mask; Renard held his gaze from behind the metal. The fiery-haired man had made making eye contact nigh impossible, so he was impressed with Cassian’s devotion to making a connection with him. The intensity sent a shiver down him, the hairs on his arms standing at attention for a moment.

When they reached the end of the bed, Cassian sat and peered up at the masked fellow, raising an eyebrow at him. “On your knees,” he commanded, and the satisfied grin grew wider as Renard dropped down. Cassian spread his legs, leaning back a bit; his cock was aching to be free.

Renard hesitated for a moment again as he sank to his knees, almost waiting for more of an invitation than two widely spread legs and a poorly-hidden erection waiting for him. He heard Cassian chuckle, and motioned for his hand again; Renard let the elf envelope his hand, perfectly manicured nails a stark contrast to his jagged ones.

Cassian placed Renard’s hand on his thigh, humming a bit at the touch of the rough skin on his trousers. “Explore,” he instructed, and leaned back on his arms again, his shell earrings jangling on his raised shoulders. This time, Renard did just that, readjusting his position closer to the other man, running his hands down trembling thighs.

His hands felt thick, fumbling over the laces of Cassian’s trousers, eliciting another chuckle from the elf. Finally, Renard pulled the drawstrings of Cassian’s trousers, releasing his prize.

The tip was slick, and Renard wrapped his fingers around Cassian’s cock tightly, giving it a few pumps before giving it a small lick. The taste was not unpleasant, and the moan that escaped from Cassian spurred him on. This time, Renard took the length in his mouth, his lips brushing the base of his fist, which was firmly gripped to the base of Cassian’s shaft; acting as an anchor and working in tandem with his mouth.

Cassian threw his head back at the first few draws - fuck, Ren was good at this. This time, he was the one trembling, eyes closed and mouth open, tongue licking the front of his teeth as he enjoyed the feeling of lips tightly suctioned around his cock. He enjoyed being worshipped in this way.

He glanced down, watching Renard work his member, fist and mouth working in unison. He loved the wet, sloppy noises coming from his lower regions, the hot breath on his balls, the way Renard’s cheeks caved in from sucking, the pops and slurps when suction was released, and how every now and then, Ren would tilt his head up to check on him, to get some kind of feedback.

All of Renard’s hesitations dissipated when he saw that Cassian was smiling - not a smirk, not with any hint of smugness - a real, genuine smile of pleasure. As he lapped at the tip for a moment of rest, he exhaled a whine of pleasure as his own cock thrummed, asking for attention.

It didn’t escape Cassian’s notice, but he wanted Renard to wait. He wanted to build the human up, build him into a frenzy, especially if he wanted a more than just a repeat performance the next time they stop at an inn on their adventure.

“Mmmm,” Cassian hummed as Renard went down on him again. Each exhale was getting breathier as Cassian was building up to his own frenzy. He reached a henna-covered hand down, wrapping it around Ren’s head and through his hair, curling his hand into a fist and trapping the fire-orange strands between them. That way, he could control Renard’s head; Cassian did not want him pulling back and off his cock when he came. He wanted to see Renard swallow every bit of him.

Renard couldn’t put his finger on why having Cassian’s hand on the back of his head, pulling on his hair instantly made him go crazy in the best of ways. He was so caught up in the heat of what was happening; Cassian’s soft moans and muttered encouragement, the taste of the golden-eyed elf in his mouth, or the fact that he’d needed some kind of release of tension from the last few weeks. 

Maybe it was the way Cassian stripped, completely at ease and confident in himself and his body, like he knew he should be worshipped. Maybe it was that Cassian took control of the situation: from initiating the first kiss, to pinning his arms against the wall, grabbing his jaw or hair and moving him forcibly. He relished that loss of control, which was something he normally guarded carefully.

How did Cassian, of all people, get his guard down?

A groan and a shudder let Renard know that he would be receiving his prize momentarily; he took on as much as he could when Cassian pushed his head forward. His mouth flooded with Cassian’s release, tilting his head back and forth to draw out everything he could while he savoured the taste. He didn’t see the grin on Cassian’s face as he swallowed and pulled back to breathe, thin strings of saliva following him; the elf had been watching keenly for that moment.

Cassian ran his free hand through his hair, enjoying the pleasurable mind-fog sensation after release; he let go of Renard, and with a satisfied exhale, flopped back on the bed. He stretched luxuriously, revelling in slightly incoherent bliss, while Renard wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then rubbed his jaw gently.

It took a few moments for Cassian to come back down to Caldera. He rubbed his cheek, smiling blissfully, then leaned his head to the side to look down the bed; Renard was resting his head against his thigh. He propped himself up on his elbows, then shifted his weight to one side as he reached down to stroke one of Renard’s freckle-dusted cheeks.

He liked that Renard hadn’t moved. He was directable. “Good puppy,” Cassian murmured, rubbing the underside of the other man’s jaw. “Now come up here,” he said softly, pinching Renard’s chin between his thumb and forefinger ever so gently, leading the firey-haired man forward.

Renard moved up from his kneeling position, crawling up the bed and over the elven man; he was leaning forward on his elbows and knees, with Cassian between them. Renard let his face be directed down, their lips meeting again. Renard broke away momentarily, panting as Cassian’s hand moved from his face, down his shoulder and side, meeting with the other hand at his midsection.

Cassian couldn’t see him squeezing his eyes shut - though he could see the grimace through the lower half of his face, and lines on his forehead as he struggled to maintain some kind of composure while the elf deftly untied his trousers - fuck, Cassian was smooth at removing clothing. He grunted as Cassian pulled his trousers down slightly, finally releasing his cock. His body was close enough that the tip rested on Cassian’s belly, leaving a damp trail on the smooth skin.

Cassian tutted at Renard for breaking away, a hand cupping an ear to lead the human back down to his mouth. He wanted to push Renard just a little further before letting him have his own satisfaction. Cassian wanted that desire to be on the brink of frustration, toe the line between control and loss of it. It was a new game, with Renard as his dance partner; the tease had been working very well thus far. Renard’s hair was a mess, his brow was sweaty, his kisses were intense and getting rougher, and his hips were dipping lower and lower, as his cock slid back and forth on the elf’s abdomen.

Cassian figured Renard was reaching the breaking point when he pulled back with low growl, taking a breather from the intensity.

Submitting to the loss of control physically had been somewhat natural for Renard, as Cassian had taken charge of the experience. The mental portion was proving more difficult for the mercenary. He was overwhelmed with desire and unsure of how to get it; did Cassian want him to ask? Or was Cassian a selfish bastard who didn’t care if Renard got off or not? Renard was having difficulty thinking, not sure if he should be angry or more turned on.

He didn’t have to make that decision when Cassian planted a hand on his shoulder and pushed, catching Renard quite by surprise. The fair-skinned man rolled to the side, landing on his back, Cassian appeared beside him looking...well, Renard could swear he looked playful. Cassian leaned over him for a languid, relaxed kiss, then starting working his way down Ren’s body, planting fluttery kisses on his collarbone...his chest...a nipple...the upper abs...his bellybutton...right by the tuft of hair that surrounded his cock.

It was driving him absolutely crazy.

“Ahhhh,” was the exhale as Cassian wasted no time, taking all on Renard’s cock deeply in his mouth, enjoying the length and girth of it. He only needed two fingers to hold everything steady as he took long, deep pulls, popping off at the tip each time. He was watching and listening carefully; Renard’s head was tossed back as he was propped up on his elbows, making all sorts of encouraging sounds, with heavy, shallow pants...yes, Cassian certainly had him now.

Ren knew he was not going to last long. Cassian knew how to wind him up, not only on their adventures but apparently in the bedroom as well, and he was being solely driven by an intense need to get himself off. Whatever the elf was doing, it was bringing him closer and closer to that goal, as every sensitive spot was hit with lips, or teeth, or tongue.

As the wave of pleasure crested over him, he clutched the bedding in his hands, breathing heavily and exhaling out moans as he came. He couldn’t focus; his head was swimming in the thick of it. It overwhelmed him and the tension left his body; it tingled as it felt like every neuron was firing at once. He lay back, panting, basking in his complete incoherence.

Cassian, on the other hand, was desperately trying to clean up his mess. The timing hadn’t caught him off guard, but the volume had. “Holy shit Renard, how pent up were you?” he exclaimed, licking the overflow off his fingers with a bemused smile.

Although most of Ren’s mind was still off in a blissful state of delirium, he had just enough clarity to find the question quite funny, bringing a hand up to rest over his face as a chuckle turned into a laugh. He heard Cassian join in with a throaty chuckle as well, mostly at the surprise of the emotional expression. The mercenary wasn’t exactly the joking type, so to see him actually laugh - more than the snorts of derision that he normally made - was interesting for Cassian to witness.

He was watching Ren’s face closely - the movement had pushed the mask askew, but even with his sharp eyes, Cassian could only see a bit more temple and cheek than normal. The eyes would remain a mystery for now; he was smart enough to not ask about it, as it would certainly put a halt to his chances at more than just hot and heavy blowjobs next time. This, he was very certain of.

His body moved like liquid, his hips resting beside Renard’s as he turned to the side and peered over the man as the laughs faded, and the mask was pulled back to it's normal resting place. Cassian hadn’t seen Renard look so...ugh, he didn’t want to use the word ‘happy’, but the Ren on the bed right now was a lighter version of the one who’d been on the road just an hour prior. There was less tension there.

Something had definitely been worked out.

Renard hadn’t felt this...well, good, in a long time. He’d needed that, as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself or to Cassian - oh Gods, especially not out loud to Cassian. He’d never hear the end of it. He only flinched slightly out of habit when the elf’s soft fingers had went to brush some hair away from his forehead. Cassian had been touching his face all night, something he normally would never allow. He did enjoy seeing the genuine smile on the wizard’s face, which was a change from the normal look of disdain.

The mercenary propped himself up on his elbows, then brought himself up to sitting, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He quickly tucked everything back where it should be. “This doesn’t leave this room,” he stated. Establishing control again made him feel more secure.

Gold-henna hands landed on his shoulders, sliding down his pecs and the plush of lips nipped at his ear. “Of course,” Cassian purred at him. “Wouldn’t dream of it…” The elf planted a few more soft kisses on the ridge of his ear, before leaning in to whisper, “I’ll be dreaming about the next time we’re in a room together, instead…”

Renard turned to see mischief lining Cassian’s face, “What makes you think there will be a next time?”

This time, it was Cassian that laughed, “My dear Renard...of course there will be a next time.” He waved a hand, as if to dismiss the issue. “Now, it is late and we need to rest. Come,” he patted the bed beside him, “Surely I have presented a convincing argument for you to sleep in the bed as well.”

It took a little longer than expected for the two men to get ready to rest. They ended up appreciating each other’s bodies for a little longer - actually getting to gaze on each other instead of being in a hurry to satisfy their desires. Cassian would engage a little more, reaching out to stroke the exposed skin, then chiding himself playfully as they were supposed to be going to bed. All of it was a bit of a show for Renard, to reel him in to absolutely secure their next rendezvous.

They’d settled in to opposite sides of the bed, Renard dropping into a deep sleep almost immediately. He awoke again early - too early, as per normal - but found himself unintentionally cuddled up to Cassian, mask askew and pushed up too far on his face.

He untangled himself, though he was mildly confused at his own want to stay curled up with the prissy wizard. He pushed the feeling down, setting it aside for now, as he adjusted his mask, moving quietly about the room to dress. He left his chain shirt on the floor - he didn’t want to wake Cass after all, and with one last lingering look at the elf’s sleeping form, the mercenary slipped out the door.


End file.
